Ship Parts Guide
'Intro to Ship Parts' There are currently 5 colors to Ship Parts as shown below. Screen Shot 2020-01-15 at 6.55.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-15 at 6.55.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-15 at 6.54.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-15 at 6.55.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-15 at 6.54.44 AM.png Each color has a different max level. You can equip the Green at lvl 30, and it can be upgraded to lvl 10 You can equip the Blue at lvl 50, and it can be upgraded to lvl 20 You can equip the Purple at lvl 65, and it can be upgraded to lvl 30 You can equip the Orange at lvl 65, and it can be upgraded to lvl 40 You can equip the Red at lvl 65, and it can be upgraded to lvl 50 Ship parts provide a certain number of stats depending on their level, color, attribute, and polish. You can find Green, Blue and Purple Ship Parts in Impel Down 1 & 2 Screen Shot 2020-01-15 at 7.03.46 AM.png Orange Ship Parts can be found in Trade Fair, Trial Path, and Certain Spending Events. You can also buy them for free by dismatling your unused Green/Blue/Purple parts and turning them into Ship Part Points. It is suggested that you don't spend coupons/diamonds/money on Orange Ship Parts. Screen Shot 2020-01-15 at 6.48.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-15 at 7.07.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-15 at 7.07.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-15 at 7.09.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-15 at 7.09.11 AM.png Once you possess Orange Ship Parts and they are lvl 40 it's time to start thinking about upgrading them to Red Ship Parts. You do this by clicking - Ship Parts Quality. You will need 6 items to upgrade your ship parts - 5 of them can be attained for free by completing Impel Down 2: Ship Parts Catalyst, Meteorite Ore, Light Alloy, Ethereal Wood, and Astral Rain. The last item can be found in the Coupon Shop: Heart of Stone. You will need 10 of these for each Ship Part. It costs 500 coupons per stone for VIP 0-2. It costs 400 coupons per stone for VIP 3+. Screen Shot 2020-01-15 at 7.13.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-15 at 7.12.38 AM.png 'Attribute Recast' You can also edit a Ship Parts "Attribute" by clicking "Attribute Recast." This will allow you to choose different stats to based on your prefences. As a side note: there is no best ''attribute for your ship parts. You'll need to decide the stats based on your formation - if you're going for more pve related content you will most likely want higher dmg and thus choose offensive stats. However if you use a tanky formation and want to up your PvP game - then you'll probably choose defensive stats. Screen Shot 2020-01-15 at 7.29.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-15 at 7.29.14 AM.png 'Ship Part Polish' Finally: the last thing you'll probably do with your Ship Parts is Polish them. You will use an item called '''Modified Gear' found in the Coupon Shop. It costs 500 coupons per gear for VIP 0-2. It costs 400 coupons per gear for VIP 3+. It will take exactly 10,000 coupons (if you're vip 3+) to Polish each Ship Part. Polishing your Ship Parts is worth the investment.